starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
The Future is Now
Paul Matthews built a spaceship, which was one of the first crafts able to travel far distances through the void of space, as rebuilding after the Chrell Invasion had forced many to look to the earth instead of looking to the stars. After assembling the team, he pitched to them the idea of going into space and just exploring, seeing what they could find. The group entered hyperspace, but soon found themselves dragged out of hyperspace by a gravity anomaly, causing them to be pulled out of hyperspace early. They were in an alien system for the first time, finding themselves in a system that had multiple planets in it. Hailed by a species of aliens they had never seen before, the group were greeted by a purplish skin race with multiple limbs, three eyes, and mandibles instead of regular mouths. With Knubbly able to translate, they learned that they were in orbit of Versish IV and were speaking to a member of the alien race named the Keshol. The Keshol, named Keshtrean, was the ruler of the planet, and he told the team that His scientists had reported that due to radiation levels rising uncontrollably, they did not have the ability to remain on the planet for much longer. They lacked the knowledge on how to save ourselves, and so had decided to try to set up the aforementioned trap in order to see if they could find someone who did know how to help them. The Fantastic Five volunteered to do their best to try to help the Keshol people. There they learned the radiation was coming from a star in the system going through changes and getting close to a potential supernova. Knubbly converted their base-18 numerical system into a base-10 for everyone to understand and Paul realized they had maybe a few weeks before the star went supernova. Paul worked out a plan to slow down the loss of cohesion while Carly Stevens had to work on the delivery system. After a few days had passed, they ran into a roadblock. The religion of the planet was one of sun worship and there were those who felt that the supernova was a divine occurrence. They wanted to stop the team from trying to save them, resigned to their fate. This faction broke into the compound the Fantastics were working in and stole the prototype launcher and compound. As if things couldn't get worse, the rate of decay in the supernova had skyrocketed, turning the situation into one that would be over in a few hours as opposed to weeks. Emma Stevens, the Fantastic's biochemist and biologist had realized that the atmosphere was different and the chemicals in the air would allow Ben to break through the atmosphere and get into space, while also surviving a close brush with the star that was a burgeoning supernova. Realizing there was no other option, Ben agreed to the plan. Paul synthesized a new batch of the compound, and Ben successfully delivered it to star, calming it and giving the Keshol people more time to be able to properly evacuate. The Fantastics left Keshol, to return to Earth. Unknown to them, a few days later, a mysterious traveler would arrive in the Versish system, but by then, they were back on earth, getting ready for the Wedding of Paul Matthews and Emma Stevens. Category: Fantastic FiveCategory: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)